Hot Spring Lessons
by dambeavers
Summary: Once every year, Lady Tsunade goes into a heat-like mode where she needs a man to satisfy her. Taking Sakura for some "training", the two head down to the Hot Springs where they meet a certain white-haired pervert. Sakura/Jiraiya/Tsunade One-shot. Very slight Tsunade/Sakura but not really.


A/N: There is some slight Tsunade/Sakura here, but nothing too heavy at all. I tried to focus mainly on the three of them as a whole. If you're not into that, then you can wait for my next story, which will feature some hot Asuma/Temari action! Until then, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto. This work is purely fictional and for others to enjoy and find some enjoyment out of it.

"Sensei!" Sakura Haruno sprinted up to her master, Lady Tsunade and the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. Tsnuade kept a stern face, but smiled softly at her student. Sakura was turning into a very bright pupil, taking quickly to the healing jutsus and having her innate strength. "Sakura. You're two minutes late." Sakura, surprised at first, immediately shook her fist in the air wildly and screamed. "That IDIOT Naruto thought I was Ino-chan and tripped me on my way to the office. I don't even look like her!" The Hokage furred her brow. "I don't have time for this now, Sakura. We're going to be late now." "Late for what?" asked Sakura. Tsunade looked towards the hot springs spa towards the west. "Late for him."

Jiraiya's first instinct wasn't to run. It wasn't to think of a witty intoduction, nor was it to make a comment about her age. All Ero-sennin could do was stare at her breasts. The way they bounced so majestically along her chest as she strode towards him. She had her normal fire in her eyes, but there was something else that Jiraiya had only seen once. And that was after ten drinks of sake over habashii.

"Ah, Tsunade-hime, what brings you to the hot springs today?" asked the white haired Sannin. He was dressed in a loose robe and undergarments and had a towel on his shoulder. "I was just heading to the springs if you want to join me on the men's side!" Tsunade grumbled and clenched her fist. The first warning signs of her temper. She forced herself to look in Jiraiya's eyes and cracked a fake smile. "I'm not here for you today. I'm here for training." "Oh?" asked Jiraiya, lifting his eyebrows. It was then that he noticed Sakura standing behind Tsnuade, looking slightly annoyed but otherwise, her normal self. "Well then, don't have me be in your way. Go make the world a better place!" Jiraiya teased.

"We're going to train at the springs actually," said Tsunade. "I just wanted to tell you that you are NOT allowed to peek at us! You know what happened last time." Jiraiya shuddered and recalled the first time that he came close to death. Sakura tried inching away from her master, for she was very certain that Tsunade was surrounded by an aura of heat and anger. Jiraiya couldn't place his mind on it, but Tsunade was looking and speaking very oddly today. Could she be worried about something? Was the Hidden Leaf under attack and that's why Sakura needed training?

"Fine. I'll just go to my side of the hot springs then and you stay on yours," spat out the older shinobi. He turned and began to set off towards the bubbling water. "Jiraiya, wait!" Jiraiya turned his head to see what Tsunade wanted when he was greeted with her lips mashed to his, her agile tongue pressing insistently at his bottom lip. Sakura clasped her hands over her mouth and shrieked. Jiraiya wasn't sure how to respond either. He grabbed Tsunade with his large, muscular arms, forcing her hands down and tried to say something, but was only met with Tsunade's tongue invading his mouth. She slid her tongue over his and lathered it a few times before lightly sucking on it, pulling away from his lips as she flicked her tongue over his upper lip on the way out. Tsunade licked her lips and stared directly in the white haired man's eyes. Jiraiya could see nothing but dark lust radiating from them, and he suddenly realized what was going on. Tsunade was in "that" mode.

Jiraiya released his arms and Tsunade pushed against his chest, distancing the two. "Come, Sakura," ordered the Hokage. Sakura, afraid of what would happen if Tsunade-sensei was forced to repeat herself, sprinted to her side as the two set off for the springs. Jiraiya stood there, his long, silky hair flowing in the slight breeze of the early evening. He turned on his foot and slowly walked to the springs without saying a word. He undressed himself and got in the soothing water, lowering his head in all the way and bringing it back up. He ran his large hands over his chisled face and sighed. His mind couldn't stop replaying what had just happened. How her soft, pliant lips felt against his. How she sucked on his tongue before pulling away. How he could feel her saliva on his lips after the kiss...Jiraiya shook his head and and punched the water. He could feel his cock hardening slowly under the water. "Damnit! I really don't want to have to think about this! How troublesome for Tsunade to be in heat! And why did she kiss me?"

"Sensei, I'm confused. I thought you hated it when Jiraiya-sama teased you like that," inquired Sakura. The two shinobi women had settled in their own springs. Nobody else was around at this time of day, so they had the place all to themselves. Tsunade made a mental note to come back here more often at this time. She shifted closer to Sakura, her large breasts swimming over like faceless hippos in a swamp. Placing a hand on her pupil's shoulder, she smiled gently. "I normally do. He is, after all, a huge pervert. Still, some things can not be taken care of without the er...proper hands," she finished with a shaky, shrilled laugh. Sakura blushed. She was very confused at the moment, but didn't have time to react as Lady Tsunade grabbed her right hand in her own. Tsunade placed the younger woman's hand over her clitoris. "Feel how wet I am, Sakura. This happens every year. I have to do something to take care of it!"

Sakura blushed violently and eeped as her hand was forced onto her sensei's private area. "B-but Sensei, we're in hot water of course it's wet..." Sakura murmured. Tsunade laughed heartily at her pupil's response. "Indeed it is, Sakura. Now I need you to do me a favor. I need you to tickle me down there with your hand." Sakura felt as though a gigantic wooden mallet had just collided with her head. "Sensei..I'm not.." begain Sakura. "I know that you aren't you idiot," interjected Tsunade. "I simply need something to draw him in. Please, hurry!" Sakura didn't move an inch, but her Sensei's hand on top of hers rubbed both of them across her pussy. Sakura closed her eyes, hoping whatever was going on would stop soon, but was immediately forced to reopen them as she heard the Fifth moan loudly in pleasure.

"Ahhhh..MMMM YES!" Jiraiya's cock, which had softened after he tried to put to rest his memories of the earlier kiss away, sprang back up as the Sannin whipped his head towards the source of the noise. "That was definitely Tsunade," he said. He began to arise from the water, but sat back down almost instantly. "I don't want to almost die again," he thought, not finding it easy to neglect the Hokage's cries of pleasure. They seemed to be getting louder each time. Jiraiya punched the water again. "Damnit, I know what she's doing but I can't tell if she has any alterior motive other than sex!" The last time Tsunade was in this mode and Jiraiya was around, he heard rumors that she and Asuma Sarutobi had been seen going into her office kissing. The rumors were amplified when Shizune said she heard loud moans coming from the office minutes later. Jiraiya looked down to see his large cock pulsing in the water, desperate for attention. He looked towards the women's springs and nodded his head. "I can't sit here anymore. I'll find her and see what she's really up to."

Ten minutes later, Jiraiya had been tackled into the hot springs by Tsunade with such speed that Sakura had never thought the Fifth Hokage was capable of posessing. The white haired Sannin barely had time to choke the water out of his lungs before Tsunade had latched her full, pink lips onto his own thin ones. Bringing their bodies together, Tsunade grasped his manhood under the water and squeezed as Jiraiya encricled her with his toned arms. "Hrmm..gnhh..mmmph," was all Jiraiya was able to get out, his voice muffled by Tsunade's wet tongue swirling around his own. He noticed Sakura sitting by the edge of the spring. The girl couldn't look away, even if Sasuke himself had returned to the Hidden Leaf. She always knew Jiraiya-sama was muscular, but seeing him naked in a hot spring, kissing her master nonetheless, turned her on so much so that her hand unconsciously moved to her center. She began rubbing herself as she watched Lady Tsunade draw back from Jiraiya, several saliva trails connecting their lips. Tsunade released his cock and pushed the older man to the edge of the spring, his back against the wall. "Sakura, come here now!" Tsunade ordered.

Sakura snapped out of her daze, feeling slightly embarrassed. She could see the Toad Ninja's eyes on hers, boring into her with a look of desire. She waded over to her elders. Tsunade took her hand and placed both of them on Jiraiya's erection. The Sannin stifled a moan, tilting his head back and jerking in pleasure. Sakura blushed again, thanking the steam for giving her an excuse to blush so much. He felt huge in her palm, and could feel a slight stickiness as two of her fingers brushed across Jiraiya's large cock head. "Oh, Sakura..." the older man sighed out huskily. Sakura's center brimmed with heat as she started taking charge, moving her hand up and down the shinobi's shaft. Tsunade leaned in towards Jiraiya's hairy chest, flicking her skilled tongue over his right nipple. She hooked a leg around his right one, grinding her pussy against his leg. "Kiss him, Sakura. Use lots of tongue, and don't forget to suck on his bottom lip, he likes that," she ordered. "This is part of your training as well. I want you to know what it's like to feel a real man inside of you, not some immature boy your own age."

Sakura looked at Jiraiya with a look of hesitation. He placed an arm around her back, drawing them very close together. Her breasts pressed against his chest, and suddenly she was very warm, either due to the water or to her being extremely horny. Jiraiya took her chin his his other hand and pressed their lips together softly. Sakura melted into the kiss, opening her mouth and gasping as she felt Jiraiya's skilled hand drop from her back to her center. He played with the folds lightly, running his forefinger along her lower lips. Tsunade took ahold of the Sannin's cock and began stroking it in slow, languid motions. Jiraiya groaned into Sakura's mouth, his tongue slipping between the younger woman's soft, pliant lips. Sakura moaned as she felt his large, bristly tongue slide against her smaller one. She met him with a parry, pushing his tongue to the side and pressing her own against his thin upper lip, coating it with wetness. They broke apart from their kiss, but not before Tsunade leaned in and pressed all three of their mouths together. Jiraiya slipped a finger into Sakura's core and he himself grunted as Tsunade placed his cock at her moist entrance and slid down forcefully. The older Sannin moaned loudly at the feeling of her slick walls pressing against his large cock. The Fifth curled her tongue around both Jiraiya's and Sakura's, frantically kissing and slurping anything that was close. Sakura felt overwhelmed as Lord Jiraiya's finger thrusted in and out of her pussy. Tsunade began riding the white haired shinobi hard, releasing his lips and grabbing his head with both arms, thrusting his face into her enormous breasts. Jiraiya felt as though he was in heaven, his rock hard manhood being impaled upon by Lady Tsunade's hot walls as he listened to the medical pupil's short yelps of pleasure from his hand. He slid his tongue along her breasts and nipples, one of his arms snaking around Tsunade's lower chest and helping her ride him. He tried to insert another finger into Sakura's core, but the girl slid from his reach and got out of the springs.

Tsunade looked at her apprentice through lust-filled eyes. "S-Sakuraaahhh," she moaned as Jiraiya's large cock brushed against her spot. She stopped moving atop him and grinded herself on him in a circular motion, the Sannin groaning in pleasure. "I don't know if I can do this, Sensei," Sakura stated bluntly. "Sakura, you don't have to feel nervous. You're not a virgin, correct?" Jiraiya asked. Sakura shook her head, "Of course not." Jiraiya turned to Tsunade and shrugged over to the pink haired woman. Tsunade grabbed the back of his head and kissed him, swirling her tongue across the older man's lips. She then stood up, Jiraiya's still hard cock slipping out of her wet cavern. Getting out of the water, she fetched towels quickly for them all. They dried off, and Tsunade slid a laid back chair towards the tall Sannin, placing two towels on it for comfort. "Lay down on your back," she ordered, smiling seductively. Jiraiya's member, which had softened a bit during the break, jumped up in anticipation. He laid on his back and closed his eyes, waiting to see what Lady Tsunade would do.

She leaned over his legs and slid up his lower body, nuzzling her neck against the white haired man's stiff erection. She kissed the side of it, then slipped her pink lips over the head, tonguing the slit and spreading the precum around the mushroom shaped head. She pulled back and released a long, wet string of saliva drop onto Jiraiya's cock. It covered his cock head and began to drip down his shaft, but not before the Fifth's mouth descended onto his cock, her lips and tongue pushing the saliva down to the base, coating the entire shaft in lubricant. Jiraiya moaned as he opened his eyes, looking down to see Tsunade looking right back at him. He turned his attention to Sakura, who was awkwardly standing there, watching two of the Legendary Sannin fool around. "Sakura, come here, hime," Jiraiya breathed out, stretching his arms towards the young shinobi. She sat down next to him on the chair, trying not to take note of the various slurping sounds coming from her Sensei. "No, I mean, come here," Jiraiya said suavely, shifting her legs so that she straddled his chest. He pulled her head down and took her lips in a demanding kiss, his tongue pressing against the seam of her mouth. She let him glide inside of her mouth, dueling his tongue as she got a little more bold, taking his face with her hands and caressing him. Jiraiya pulled back from her slightly, their mouths still against each other. "You've grown into a fine, sexy woman, Sakura," he said before reconnecting their mouths. Sakura traced his lips with her tongue before plunging it into Jiraiya's mouth, taking his hair and face and deepening the kiss. He could feel her grinding against his chest, and a small pool of her juices escaped from her center, coating a single line of the older man's chest.

Tsunade halted her oral actions on the shinobi man's cock for a brief second, licking Sakura's juices from his chest before resuming her methods. She then took her hand and pumped Jiraiya's cock, smearing the precum over his head and onto her fingers. She then pressed two fingers into Sakura's pussy, the precum and saliva making the journey painless. Jiraiya and Sakura both moaned, each of their hot breaths being swallowed by the other as their lips stayed connected. The Hokage spit one last time onto Jiraiya's shaft before taking his impressive length and pressing the head against Sakura's opening. "Are you ready, hime?" Jiraiya said. Sakura felt so happy and protected when Jiraiya called her "Hime", nodding and kissing the older man's lips again. The older Sannin grunted as Sakura's tight pussy surrounded his shaft. Tsunade got up and walked over to the other end of the chair. Sakura broke her kiss with the Sannin as she leaned back, slamming her pussy onto Jiraiya's cock and rocking back and forth. She had never been this full before, and could not believe that she could fit all of him into her. She reached back and massaged the man's balls, which were surrounded by a thick patch of white hair. Tsunade placed her legs on either side of Jiraiya's face and ground her pussy against his mouth. Jiraiya bucked up, his pulsing cock sliding further into Sakura. He placed his hands on Lady Tsunade's ass cheeks, spreading them apart as his broad tongue slid into her center. Sakura looked at her Sensei's passion-filled face and began sliding up and down Jiraiya-sama's cock, riding him harder as Tsunade took the lead, both women now thrusting on top of the older man. Jiraiya grunted as he felt Sakura begin to spasm on his shaft, her walls tigtening around him as she screamed in pleasure, forcing Tsunade to grab her head and shove it into her busom to mute the noise. Sakura felt as though she was on fire, her slick juices flowing onto Jiraiya's large cock and even down onto his balls, leaking onto the older man's hairy legs. Sakura slumped forward, completely exhausted after riding Lord Jiraiya. Tsunade sat up from Jiraiya's head and took Sakura into her arms, carrying her to another nearby chair. Jiraiya sat up on his arms, looking at the large-breasted Sannin with a pout. Tsunade laughed and smiled seductively. "Oh I'm not done with you yet."

She pounced on Jiraiya's lap, their lips immediately entertwined as Tsunade took Jiraiya's glistening cock and thrust herself down to the base of his shaft. Jiraiya opened his mouth and moaned, Tsunade licking against both of his lips before capturing the bottom one and sucking it hard. Jiraiya moved to wrap his muscular arms around her, but she took both of his large wrists and slammed them against the chair by his head. "I'm in control here, you old pervert," she breathed, riding his cock with more intensity. Jiraiya timed his thrusts up so that he hit her spot every time, his balls slapping loudly against her pussy lips. The older man shifted his weight and sat up, placing one hand behind Tsunade's head and one behind her ass. Tsunade gasped, circling her arms around his neck and clenching the man's long, silky hair in her fingers. He turned and flipped them around, pressing down onto the Sannin as her hands gripped his hair harder. Tsunade moaned in pleasure as he began pressing kisses against her neck, one hand moving to her breasts. She gripped his head and sighed as he began thrusting in short, full paces, filling her to the maximum every thrust. She wrapped her strong, yet slender legs around his waist and pressed her feet against his ass as she bucked up to meet him. She moved one hand to the back of his neck and one around his jaw and brought his lips against hers, using her tongue to smear their saliva across both of their lips. The Hokage pushed her feet against him harder. Taking the hint, Jiraiya quickened his pace as he felt a familiar heat gather in his balls. He groaned and pushed his tongue into her mouth, her own tongue immediately snaking around his and sucked on it hard.

Jiraiya stiffened and grunted loudly, pushing his cock into her folds as he released jet after jet of his hot, creamy seed inside of Tsunade. She moaned against Jiraiya's mouth, swallowing his grunts as her walls became coated with the older man's essence. Jiraiya shifted off of the Hokage and laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her as she snaked a leg between his, massaging the Sannin's softening member. She kissed him fully, savoring his taste and snuggled against his warm body. The two looked over at Sakura, who had fallen asleep after they had finished. Jiraiya laughed heartily. "Training must have taken a toll on our young medical shinobi," he said. Tsunade smiled. "I think you just tired her out, Lord Jiraiya-sama," she said, sliding a hand across his white-haired chest. The two relaxed until it became dark outside, dropping off Sakura at home before they headed back to Tsunade's office for round two. 


End file.
